Isobel VonHue
Early Life Isobel was born on the 6th of July in the year 2061. She was the youngest sibling, with only one older sister. She never met her mother but her sister, Sara, knew her for four years. However, neither of them have a shred of memory of their mother. When Isobel was three months old the two of them were sent to live with their Aunt, and their mom seemed to vanish off the face of the Earth. Their family members have different opinions of what happened to her, some say she died, other think she couldn't afford or handle two children. Nevertheless, Isobel and Sara loved their Aunt and her home in France. When Isobel was about a year old, her aunt Christa, realized that she was too young to take care of two children. She entrusted them to her High School friend who already had a child of her own. Isobel and Sara grew up with them, spending the school year in France. School Years When Isobel was eleven she got accepted to Beaubaxtons in her beloved country of France. She was excited beyond measure to go there, and it lived up to her standards. While in her first year she met Violet Johanassen, who turned out to be her best friends. She also met other close friends; Max Jacobson, and Eddie Smith. The summer before her third year she made the decision to transfer to Hogwarts, to this day she could not tell you the exact reason why she had wanted to switch. Her decision turned out to be good; she loves it at Hogwarts, she got sorted into Hufflepuff and she has met many people, some of whom are still her friends. She also met some people she did not like; one person in particular by the name of Maybelle Ozera. The irksome girl had a crush on Isobel's brother, Jake, from the start. For reasons known only to her, Isobel was jealous of Jake's attention to the girl, and she began to dislike her. Her fury grew when Maybelle caused Isobel to break her wrist; by startling her so much that she fell down the stairs. In her fourth year Isobel became captain of the Quidditch team for Hufflepuff house; she had been a beater the previous year. Also that year she fell in love with writing and joined the yearbook. She will always support her decison to come to Hogwarts, no matter how much she misses France and her friends. She visits France in the summers, and she gets to see Violet, Max, and Eddie. If she had not come to Hogwarts, she would never have met Damien. Damien Murray; a sweet and shy Hufflepuff a year older than her. She met him in the Courtyard, but they went for a walk to the lake and looked at shapes in the clouds together. Over the summer there was a carnival, and the two met there. He convinced her to go on a Ferris wheel, despite her deathly fear of heights. On the ride, their relationship changed from being best friends, to dating. Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2078 Category:Yearbook Category:Alumni Category:Professional Quidditch Player